


Obedience

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Here, let me.” Justice tweaked the edges of the scarf to fully block out his vision. Without sight, Anders found Justice’s closeness far less disturbing than he would have imagined. There was a strong herbal scent masking anything unpleasant, and there was nothing inhuman in his gentle, precise touches. Then his fingertips grazed Anders’ cheek.</i>
</p><p> <i>They felt like worn, cracked leather – rough and thickened against his skin. Anders bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, clenched his hands into fists to keep from flinching away in horror. And it was horror – he’d swear until the day he died that’s all he felt – but Maker help him, he missed the contact when Justice stepped away.</i></p><p>One night in Vigil's Keep, Anders and Justice discuss what life will be like for them after they merge - what they will lose, and what they will gain. A demonstration becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fethermage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fethermage/gifts).



> Yes, this is Awakening-era Anders/Justice and yes, I am aware that I'm going to hell. Thank you to Fethermage for this absolutely depraved prompt, which I loved writing in the depths of my sin pit. Not part of Breaking the Silence continuity, though Maker help me I may have to turn this into it's own series.
> 
> This fic contains explicit masturbation and domination, but I'm convinced it doesn't count as necrophilia.
> 
> See Also: (corpse free, but nsfw) [Art by an-amethyst-moon](http://an-amethyst-moon.tumblr.com/post/122321592519/more-anders-filth)

“So – lying?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Seriously?” Anders leaned back in his chair, stretching his feet out towards the fire. It was a freezing night, and the wind was edging in from under the door and around the edges of the window. “What if someone says to me, oh, I don’t know – ‘are you a possessed apostate on the run from the Wardens?’”

“I – am uncertain.” Justice rarely showed any discomfort – while their conversations often led to them both speaking passionately, right on the edge of shouting, they couldn’t be more different. While Anders would gesture wildly, Justice simply sat. He was always bolt upright in his chair, hands planted firmly on his thighs. It had taken long enough to convince him he didn’t need to wear a suit of armour for a social call. Tonight was no different, but Anders knew him well enough. Uncertainty was difficult for him.

“How about we come back to that one,” he said. “Drinking?”

“As I understand it, mortals can die if they do not.”

“Alcohol, I mean.” Anders snorted. “Though now that you mention it, life without getting absolutely forget-your-entire-life shitfaced doesn’t sound worth living.”

“Alcohol will not be permitted.” Anders hadn’t expected anything less really – Justice was a good friend, but it was hard to imagine him tipsy. “Nor will other mind-altering substances, before you ask.”

“What about time off?”

“I assume you will require sleep.”

“No – time to do nothing _while awake._ ”

“Sloth is a habit of demons.”

“Oh _come on._ ”

“You are not taking this seriously.” Justice locked his gaze with Anders’, his voice deepening. “You told me you would give up your freedom for this. Your life, if required. Yet you list all these pointless mortal weaknesses as if they matter.”

“They do.” Anders tried very, very hard not to think about the sudden flush of heat prickling over his skin. His reaction to being ordered around wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with Justice – he supposed he’d notice once they were sharing a single brain between them, but then he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye and admit that he’d just got half-hard from a telling off from a corpse. He shook his head to clear it. “Look, it’s one thing to talk about big, change-the-world plans that _might_ end up with me dead. I’m not completely selfish you know. It’s another to say that the day you take up residence,” Anders tapped his head, “that I have to stop living entirely.”

“I did not say that.”

“Living isn’t just having a pulse. It’s – I don’t know. Feeling the sun on your face, laughing so hard you can’t stand up, shagging someone up a dark corner and hoping you don’t get caught.” Anders thought back over their conversation . “Shit – wait a minute. Sex?”

“You are asking if it will be permitted?”

“No, I’m propositioning you.” Justice didn’t laugh. Of course he didn’t. “Joke, Justice. Yes, that’s what I’m asking.”

“I do not wish to deny you companionship with your own kind,” Justice said slowly. Anders cringed – he could hear a _but_ coming a mile away. “I understand sex is not merely a desire, a distraction – it is how most of your kind bond to those they love. It would be an enormous sacrifice for you to make.”

“But?”

“But, I do not wish to say yes, and then later no. It would depend on the circumstances – on the mortal who you chose. Certainly I would not be willing to tolerate frivolous involvement when there is urgent work to be done.”

“So, what – no sex before marriage? You’ll chaperone us on dates?”

“Please consider this seriously.” Justice tilted his head – the closest he got to a facial expression. It usually meant curiosity or concern – this time Anders guessed it was a mix of the two. “It may be that it is never possible for you. If you cannot accept that, we should not do this.”

“Shit.” Anders thought for a moment. This whole plan was the riskiest thing he’d ever considered. Mage freedom. It wasn’t something he’d ever dared even dream of before Justice – content to worry about his own escapes and ignore the sick, heavy feeling in his gut when he thought of everyone left behind. Justice had forced him to confront his anger, to admit that something had to be done. But it scared him, knowing that he would be the one to do it. “I can accept it,” he said. He ran his fingers through his loose hair, kneading at his scalp. “It won’t be much fun – for you either, if you get to see my thoughts when I’m frustrated – look, take this as a request in advance not to judge me.”

“If your thoughts are unjust, I cannot withhold my opinion.”

“I didn’t mean unjust, I meant weird shit.” Anders laughed – explaining kinks to a spirit of Justice. Not something he’d have ever predicted his life would lead to. Maybe some things were better left unsaid – Justice would be getting a close-up look at his more exciting thoughts soon enough. “How d’you feel about – well, taking care of things myself.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“Maker, Justice, seriously?” Justice’s blank expression seemed to imply that, yes, he was serious. Anders made a descriptive gesture and rolled his eyes. “Masturbation – haven’t they invented that in the Fade?”

“It seems unlikely.” Justice paused for a moment. “Kristoff has memories of this.”

“Yeugh, Justice, mental images.”

“He was not in this state of decay the last time he…”

“Really not the point!” Anders cringed – Justice’s voice and his commanding attitude might occasionally do _things_ to him that he’d rather not think about, but in that host, it didn’t take much to absolutely kill the mood.

“I was going to add, the memories are degraded.” Justice sighed – a surprisingly human sound. “There had already been decay when I took this form. It has continued. Many memories are missing, and what remains is fragmented. As I understand it, sexual pleasure is an – intense sensation.”

“That’s sort of the point.”

“Your world is overwhelming. The beauty of it, the complexity. I am not certain how well I would cope with more intensity.” Justice tilted his head again. “Demonstrate.”

Anders’ mind went blank for a moment. Completely empty – probably, he rationalised as his thoughts began to flood back in, it was trying to protect itself. Because what Justice had just suggested – what he couldn’t _possibly_ mean – that wasn’t something you actually contemplated. Not unless you’d already lost your mind entirely.

“You intend to do this after I possess you?” Justice was still giving him that curious stare. “If I agree – this is something you wish to do while I am inside your body. You will not have privacy – that is not something I will be able to offer.”

“Well – I hadn’t really…” Anders realised he was actually _considering_ the idea, and mentally cringed. “It’s not the same. I can’t do _that_ with a corpse sitting staring at me. It’s unsettling.”

“This habit is important to you?”

“It’d be a tough one to break.” Anders laughed weakly, and ran his hand over his face.

“Then you need to be certain that you can continue. For both our sakes.” Justice looked at him steadily. “If I enter you and you wish to undo the process, it may not be easy or safe. I do not know how a living possession works – it may not even be _possible._ ”

“Okay – making possession sound dirty _isn’t_ helping.”

Justice didn’t respond. He had given Anders a choice, and now the decision was out of his hands. Anders had three options – he could refuse the possession, he could resign himself to life without orgasms… or he could agree. Between a wise choice, a hard choice, or a thoroughly depraved choice, Anders knew which one appealed the most. He swallowed hard, and nodded.

“I – don’t take this the wrong way, I’m sure Kristoff was a looker in his day but…” Anders gestured vaguely at Justice. “I don’t think I can do it if I can see you.”

“I am not offended.” Justice stood. “This is not _me,_ any more than your body will be me when we are joined. We can cover your eyes.”

“Like a blindfold?” Anders remained in his chair as Justice paced around the room. “I could just close my eyes.”

“You might forget.” Justice paused as Anders’ chest of drawers and began to hunt through them. “I would not wish for you to be distracted – or disturbed. I imagine it would make the experience considerably less enjoyable.”

Justice withdrew his hand from the drawer and paced over with something crumpled in his fist. He stepped close behind Anders’ chair, and began to wind the fabric around his face. Anders’ caught the colour before is vision turned black – it was light brown, with a soft knitted texture and a warm, familiar smell.

“Is that – my scarf? From Solona?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No – honestly, this is probably exactly the kind of thing she’d encourage.” Anders chuckled and reached up to adjust the scarf-turned-blindfold. “If anything, she’d think this is pretty tame – you haven’t tried to kill me. Not even once.”

“Here, let me.” Justice tweaked the edges of the scarf to fully block out his vision. Without sight, Anders found Justice’s closeness far less disturbing than he would have imagined. There was a strong herbal scent masking anything unpleasant, and there was nothing inhuman in his gentle, precise touches. Then his fingertips grazed Anders’ cheek.

They felt like worn, cracked leather – rough and thickened against his skin. Anders bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, clenched his hands into fists to keep from flinching away in horror. And it was horror – he’d swear until the day he died that’s all he felt – but Maker help him, he missed the contact when Justice stepped away.

“If you are uncertain…” Justice shifted behind him – Anders could hear his feet scuffing on the stone floor. “You do not have to decide tonight. This does not have to happen now.”

“It’s okay,” Anders said – a little too quickly. He was already mostly hard, and his pulse was racing. He ran his palm over the outline of his cock, beginning to strain at the trousers he wore. He wished he’d worn one of his long robes tonight, then he might have a chance of hiding how eager he was. But, Justice was going to know everything there was to know about him soon enough. No point being shy now. He loosened his trousers with a shaky gasp of relief as the pressure on his cock subsided.

“Wait.” There was a hard edge to Justice’s voice that sent a pleasant chill down Anders’ spine. “Take off your shirt.”

“Why? You want to look around before you move in?” Anders smirked, but he tugged his shirt off over his head.

“I am – curious. About this, about you.”

Anders heard Justice’s footsteps as he circled him, and a low, approving growl. It was a little disorienting under the blindfold, hearing Justice prowl around him like a wild beast stalking its prey. His pulse quickened, and his cock twitched where it was trapped against his thigh.

“Remove your clothing.”

Anders was more than happy to obey. He kicked off his boots and socks, then stood to push his trousers and underclothes down over his hips. He could hear Justice’s footsteps – he circled constantly – not too close, but not too far either. Once he was naked, Anders sat back down in his chair with his thighs splayed out loosely. His cock ached to be touched, throbbing in the chilly air. Anders moaned with relief, and wrapped his hand around it.

“I told you to _wait._ ” Justice’s voice was cold and hard, and Anders froze. “If we are to work together, you will need to become accustomed to obedience.”

“Oh _, Maker_.” Anders released his cock with a frustrated groan, and gripped his thighs hard enough he was sure he’d leave fingertip shaped bruises. The cold stone beneath his feet left his toes stinging, his thighs were trembling from the struggle of holding himself back, and his heart was thundering in his chest. As for his cock – he was so aroused that it hurt. It jutted up between his thighs, rigid and aching, and when it brushed against his belly he felt a wet smear left behind on his skin. He could no longer pretend Justice wasn’t the one doing this to him.

“If you are uncomfortable...” There was a softness in Justice’s voice that Anders hadn’t heard before. “I apologise, this is unfamiliar to me, I am uncertain of…”

“Justice – I think we’ve established we’re uh – both enjoying this a little too much.” Anders shifted in his chair, hoping he hadn’t misunderstood. There would be a certain irony in it being the walking corpse who ran screaming from this. Justice did not run. For a long moment he didn’t even speak, the tension building between them in the silence.

“I enjoy telling you what to do.” Justice paused for a moment. “This is easier for me if I am in control.”

“That’s – more than fine with me.” Anders wet his lips nervously, and heard another soft growl from Justice. This one was closer – as if he was stood over him, staring down at the body that would soon be _theirs._

“You may touch yourself,” Justice said, the iron edge creeping back into his voice. “You will begin slowly.”

Anders nodded, bit his lip, and wrapped his palm around his cock. He hissed at the sudden pressure and the slow friction that followed. He could feel Justice’s intense stare on him, and threw back his head with a low groan as his hand worked his stiff length.

“How does it feel?”

“Good,” Anders gasped. “Really – _really_ fucking good.” Justice didn’t respond, and Anders could sense the question in his silence. “Like – hot, and – Maker, I can’t describe it. Like pain, but good.”

“I have never experienced pain.”

Anders began to speed up his strokes, hips twitching as he breathed raggedly. Justice’s warning growl felt like claws against his skin, and Anders’ hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he shivered, and slowed.

“You will not rush,” Justice said. “Show me where you like to be touched – where it is most intense.”

“Nngh – here,” Anders gasped, running his fingertips over the head of his cock. They came away slick with pre-come, and he whimpered as he traced the damp pads down to the base of his shaft. “And – here,” he groaned as he ran a fingertip up the underside of his length, toying with the sensitive spot just below the head before skimming back down. “And it’s good when I…” he released his cock to trail his fingers over his balls, rolling them against his palm as he breathed heavily.

“This could bring you to climax?”

“You remember that much, huh?” Anders shook his head. “I need to touch my cock for that – or sometimes–“ he let his fingers slide lower, shifting his feet to spread his thighs a little wider. His middle finger slid between his cheeks to knead at the tight ring of muscle, and he bit back a moan as he ground down against it.

“Kristoff never touched himself in this way.” Anders heard Justice’s heavy footsteps, and a whisper of movement. When he spoke again his voice came from lower down – he was kneeling between Anders’ spread legs.

“Hmm? Didn’t know what he was missing,” Anders laughed.

“Demonstrate.”

Even on his knees, Justice was in command – Anders nodded breathlessly. The blindfold changed everything, it was easy to forget how Justice looked – like this he was not his host, he was the powerful, ancient being they had encountered in the Fade. Power hung in every syllable he spoke, and when Anders slipped one finger into his mouth to moisten it, he couldn’t help the eager moan that escaped him.

He took his cock in his left hand, gently kneading with his fingertips but not stroking yet as he slid his right hand between his legs and pressed his damp finger against his entrance. Justice growled – low and insistent – and Anders responded with a shaky moan as he slowly worked his finger into himself. The saliva allowed him to thrust shallowly, but he still burned around the intrusion. It wasn’t unpleasant – if anything it urged him on, loving the sensation of being stretched and filled.

“Get on your knees.”

Justice’s voice was roughened, and enticingly aggressive as Anders heard him move back. He slid from the chair onto his knees, still working his finger inside him as he panted and whined. He tensed his thighs as he rocked his hips against his hand, driving his finger deeper until it brushed against the sensitive spot inside him that made him cry out. He began to stroke his cock, feeling fluid leak down over his length from the tip.

“Can you fit more than one finger?” Justice asked. He was behind him now, Anders realised – he’d shifted so quietly Anders hadn’t realised, and the thought of Justice being able to circle him without him noticing made his stomach clench and cock ache in a potent mix of fear and arousal.

“There’s – oil, by the bed,” Anders panted sharply. “I can’t take – any more without it.”

“Get on all fours,” Justice ordered. “Do not move until you are instructed.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Anders gasped, and he rocked forward with his hands braced against the ground. He ached to be touched again – to stroke his cock and fuck himself on his fingers – but this was almost better. The cold stone nipped at his flesh, and he felt incredibly exposed as he bent forward in the chilly air. His ass was thrust up, bared to Justice’s gaze with his cock hanging hard and heavy between his thighs.

“Your body is – it is perfect,” Justice said. Affection had crept into his voice, even as he stood over Anders’ blindfolded, submissive body. Anders arched his back, thrusting his ass up, and he smiled to himself as he heard Justice’s rough growl. “When I possess you – take your body and fill it with my strength, my power – I will never forget what you have given me. This is sacred.”

“Are you – you know, getting anything out of this?” Anders lowered his chest a little, letting his knees slide wider on the floor.

“I – am uncertain.” Justice’s voice caught, a low groan rising in his throat as he crouched beside Anders. “I cannot feel pleasure, or pain. I am not aroused physically – that is not possible in this form. But I want – I am not certain what I want. More than is possible.” He paused, and when he continued all uncertainty was gone. He was in command once more, and Anders shivered at his voice. “Hold out your palm.”

Anders did, and he felt a small glass bottle pressed into it. Justice’s fingertips grazed his wrist as they withdrew – and he knew that he was lost, that he was in far too deep when the roughened, leathery texture didn’t fill him with dread. He didn’t care – he just wanted to hear that voice again.

“Show me,” Justice said. His feet scuffed the stone floor as he stood up, an intimidating presence behind Anders. “Two fingers, inside yourself, _now._ ”

“Yes,” Anders gasped.

He slicked his fingers, trembling with need as he reached back between his legs. His cock brushed against his wrist, and even that slight friction was enough to make his hips jerk and his thighs shake. How long had it been since anyone had made him this desperate? He was on the verge of begging – he wasn’t even sure what _for,_ but he needed more than he was given. With a wanton moan, Anders thrust two fingers into his tight entrance.

He thought of Justice – not as he was now, a ghost haunting Kristoff’s skin – but as the glowing creature of the Fade that he’d first met. A suit of armour with a booming voice, no face, no body, just raw power and pure, focused intent. He imagined falling to his knees at the spirit’s feet, presenting himself eagerly as those glowing, otherworldly fingers trailed between his cheeks and thrust into his slicked hole.

“How does it feel?” Justice’s voice seemed to coil down his spine, building inside him as the pressure mounted and his cock throbbed between his legs. “Tell me, mortal.”

“Oh – _fuck,_ Justice.” He shuddered and moaned, slumping forward with his face pressed against the unforgiving stone. “Good – so full and stretched and – nngh.” He jerked his fingers into himself sharply as Justice growled approvingly, imagining his armoured shape wreathed in the shifting light of the Fade as he thrust his fingers hard into Anders’ body.

“Can you take more?” Anders felt – or thought he felt – the faintest brush of fingertips against his thigh. He didn’t care if it was real or imagined, just the idea was enough to make his cock pulse helplessly and he breathed raggedly to keep from coming right then and there.

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Three. Four at a push.”

“Good,” Justice said, and the praise made him shiver. “Show me.”

He slid a third finger into himself, whimpering at the sudden stretch as he sped up his thrusts. Every rock of his hand made liquid pleasure pool inside him, his cock throbbing against his wrist as his hips bucked urgently. He imagined Justice again – one armoured hand grasping his thigh as he slid three gauntleted fingers into him with a snarl. It wouldn’t feel like metal – in the Fade, anything could feel like _anything –_ and Anders let the fantasy swallow him even as his stomach lurched in horror at the depths to which he had sunk. To desire a spirit – to want to drag a pure ideal down to the level of a mortal, pounding into him with rough, eager snarls against the back of his neck – it was so wrong, almost blasphemous. Anders canted his ass up, and slipped a fourth finger into himself with a shaky moan.

“ _Justice_.”

He hadn’t meant to say it, but there was no disapproval from the spirit – just another deep rumble as Anders whimpered and trembled under the onslaught of his fingers. The stretch around his fingers was right on the edge of pain, so tight and slick and hot as he thrust into himself again and again.

“Kneel upright,” Justice ordered.

Anders did, pressing one shaking hand against the ground to push himself back onto his knees. It was easier to take the thick intrusion of his fingers like this – he rolled his hips against his hand, head thrown back and panting harshly as his fingers nudged the sweet spot inside him and his cock fell back against his stomach. He rode his hand hard, thighs quivering as he drove himself down on it. He thought of himself pulled into Justice’s lap, his golden light playing over Anders’ skin as his armoured hand groped between his legs and thrust thick, inhuman fingers into him.

“Say my name.”

Justice stepped in close, and Anders keened as he felt fingertips slide through the tips of his hair. It was depraved, it was horrifying, it was so deeply sinful and he loved it.

“Justice,” he moaned. There was another feather light touch through his hair, sending tingles across his scalp and racing down his spine. “Oh – _Justice._ ”

“Stroke yourself,” Justice growled. “Do not climax.”

“Fuck – _please,_ ” Anders whimpered. He pumped his fist around his length, hot and slick and throbbing as he thrust up into his grip. “Justice, please, I can’t…”

“You _will.”_  Another light touch to his hair almost broke him, his cock pulsing against his palm. “You will learn control.”

“Yes,” Anders gasped. “Yes – anything you want – just please, please, Justice I need – I need…”

“You need to _obey._ ” Justice’s voice was ragged, Anders’ urgency reflected in his own need to see this through. “But you will be rewarded. You have shown me enough that I know – I understand.” His fingers brushed Anders’ shoulder, and then withdrew.

“You will be permitted this,” he growled, “when I am inside you.”

Anders cried out wordlessly – he couldn’t have responded if he’d tried. Coherent thought had fled, all that existed were the fingers plunging into his ass, the tight, quick strokes of his fist around his cock, and the echo of Justice’s voice in his mind.

“Show me,” Justice said. He’d moved in front of him again, and he was close – looming over Anders’ shuddering, moaning form as he rapidly approached his peak. “Now, Anders, _now._ ”

Anders screamed – he drove himself down hard on his fingers, his ass clenching as his cock pulsed in his grip and splashed hot, thick ropes of come across his stomach. Pleasure raced across his skin, searing in every nerve and leaving him heated, flushed and groaning harshly through every wave of raw sensation. His hips jerked, out of his control as he rode out his climax, oversensitive to the point of pain but still grinding down against his hand, still running his fingertips over his slick, twitching cock.

He knelt on the ground as the dizzying high faded and he was left with reality – come and oil dripping from his hands, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. There were hands at the back of his head, unknotting the scarf and gently tugging it up over his face, leaving him blinking in the light. Justice came around to crouch in front of him, his face expressionless, head tilted curiously as he studied Anders’ flushed face and parted lips.

“I do not know what this means for us,” Justice said as Anders stared up at him, speechless. “Do you regret this?”

“No.” Anders swallowed, and when he licked his lips nervously he saw Justice’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue. “Do you?”

“Definitely not.” Justice’s hands were draped loosely over his thighs, and as he spoke Anders saw one shift briefly towards him – as if Justice were about to reach out and touch. He’d have let him – Maker help him, he’d have _let_ him. Kristoff’s face looked different now – he knew nothing had changed, knew he was looking into the eyes of a corpse, but now all he could see was Justice.

“I will leave you to – reflect on this,” Justice said softly. “If you still wish to join I – am eager. My current form is not sufficient. But I do not wish you to rush. You are–“ his hand moved again, and his eyes raked over Anders’ body. “You are important to me. More than I can say.”

He stood, and headed for the door without looking back. Anders watched him, knees aching against the floor, shoulders shaking with the force of his orgasm. There were things he’d need to think about – things they should probably talk about – but he knew what he wanted. Knew without a shadow of a doubt.  

“I’ve decided,” he said. “I want this. I want you.”

Justice turned. His hand was on the door handle, but he didn’t seem able to tear himself away.

“Tomorrow,” Anders said. “I’m ready.”

“Tomorrow,” Justice nodded, and left Anders alone on his knees, breathless and utterly spent, and with his mind racing with possibilities.


End file.
